onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuzan
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Admiral Aokiji (青キジ大将, Aokiji Taishō), formerly Vice Admiral Kuzan, is one of the three Admirals and one of the two Admirals that the Straw Hat crew has met, along with Kizaru. In Japanese, his name means "Blue Pheasant." His only superior, besides the World Government, is Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Appearance Aokiji is an incredibly tall person, easily towering over all of the Straw Hats(At the time of this meeting, Brook was not a member of the crew),His standard outfit consists of a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants and shoes. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead. He also rides a bicycle over the ocean, which is possible due to the powers of the Hie Hie no Mi. Personality Admiral Aokiji is a sleepy, somewhat lazy fellow, evidenced by the "sleep mask" he constantly wears over his eyes. He always seem to have a lazily relaxed attitude most of the time, whether it be in simple flirting or in deadly confrontation. One Piece Manga - Chapter 319, Aokiji remains relax while flirting with Nami and while declaring that he will kill Luffy's crew. He is so lazy that he can't even bring himself to work simple details like adding a crew's total bounty. One Piece Manga - Chapter 319, Aokiji attempts to work out the Straw Hat's bounty total but can't bring himself up to work at it. He even states that he's an upholder of "lazy justice". As the result of his nature, he appears fearless, childish, and without a care in the world. Because of this however, it infuriates most people and several people have questioned whether he really is an Admiral. Aokiji is a loyal follower of the World Government and, even if he does as he pleases, always carries out his orders, within his own ideals of right and wrong (He let Nico Robin go which was in contrast to the Marines's final orders). Like many One Piece characters (e.g. Smoker, and Jaguar D. Saul), after witnessing the senseless killing of so many innocent people, it is possible Aokiji came to realize just how low the World Government's morals had sunk. His sense of justice, however, differs greatly from that of his fellow admiral, Akainu, whose belief in "absolute justice" contradicts Aokiji's morals. Aokiji is also known to say "Arararara" sometimes in conjunction with his lazy attitude. Aokiji's moto is "Justice by laziness". Relationships Marines Aokiji also appears to have some connection to Garp, saying he once "owed a favor" to Garp. One Piece Manga - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 It is currently unknown what the nature of this "favor" was, or what Luffy's grandfather did for Aokiji to gain this debt. Aokiji also was good friends with Jaguar D. Saul. Apparently, one of the reasons that he let Robin go 20 years ago is because of Saul. He states that he felt it was his duty to watch over her life until she found her place. Aokiji also seemed to know Smoker, since he mentioned Smoker and Smoker's message given to him about Luffy. Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Aokiji is able to command vast number of Marine troops that are under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. Aside from that and his Devil Fruit powers, his physical proficiency is also extremely high, as he is able to repel simultaneous attacks from Zoro, Luffy and Sanji without taking any damage. Devil Fruit Aokiji has the powers of the Hie Hie no Mi, a Logia Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a Giant, a Sea King or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them. Like other Logia users, he is capable of breaking himself into his particular element to avoid most physical damage. In addition, Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has adapted their powers to travel efficiently across the sea. In his case, he freezes the water in front of him, then ride over it in his bicycle. History Ohara Attack Aokiji was revealed to have been at least indirectly involved in the incident at Ohara that prompted the Marines to put a price on Robin's head. At that time, Vice-Admiral Kuzan (クザン中将 Kuzan Chūjō), as he was known before his promotion, appears to have been responsible for the deployment of Cipher Pol No. 9 in pursuit of the "criminal" archaeologists of Ohara. While the full extent of his involvement in the incident has yet to be revealed, it is clear that the destruction of the civilian fleet, ordered by the former Vice-Admiral Sakazuki (now known as Admiral Akainu), came as a complete shock to Aokiji. One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 397, Aokiji states, "I wasn't gonna overdo it as much as that fool!!!." .]] The original order that had been sent was for all those that had not been involved with the Ohara scholars and the poneglyphs, to be safely transported off the island. However, Akainu's course of action was the complete opposite. Aokiji helped Nico Robin to escape via the use of his Devil Fruit powers, telling her that he would be quick to come after her, if he ever felt that she was a danger. One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 Longring Longland When the Marine HQ discovered that is missing, they informed the Gorousei about the situation. The Gorousei was upset with Aokiji's action and remarked that he should watch his rank. Aokiji managed to reach Longring Longland Island. How he knew the Straw Hat Pirates were at this island is unknown, yet he managed to track Robin there. He sneaked in Tonjit's house and slept there. After the Straw Hat Pirate finished the Davy Back Fight, they return to Tonjit with the pirate flag. Gleefully, Tonjit opens the door to get in his house only to find Aokiji standing there. This frightens Robin, because Aokiji was one of her past demons. Aokiji woke up and began to make excuses that he wanted to inspect something. He lied that he once tried to arrest Robin, but fled. Yet he started to talk nonsense, confusing the pirates, then Sanji and Luffy got angry with him. He froze the water with his power to create a bridge for Tonjit to cross, the Straw Hats then bid their good byes. Aokiji told Luffy that his anger reminds him of his Grandfather, Luffy was startled as his Grandfather was mentioned, when Usopp asked Luffy what's wrong, Luffy nervously said nothing. After that, he then announced that maybe they just should die. One Piece manga Chapter 319 - Aokiji declares he will kill the crew Dark Conspiracy Aokiji decided to test the Straw Hat Pirates by lying to them about Robin's past. He said that everyone around Robin are wiped away with her the only person standing, referring to the actual situation that happened to Robin's Mother. The truth is Robin only ran away from people who try to kill her or turn her in, however, these people are still alive. The Straw Hats never knew about Robin's past and decide to test their friendship with Robin. Aokiji started to call Robin a demon and unfortunate woman. He told them that one day they will regret carrying Robin around. Angry and tired of Aokiji's taunting game, she uses her Hana Hana powers to break him into pieces against Usopps's wishes. Thinking he's dead, the Straw Hats prepared to run, but Aokiji returned back in one piece, grabbed some grass and breathed on the grass to create an ice saber, but was parried by Zoro when he attemped to kill Robin. The saber was kicked away (and thus destroyed) by Sanji shortly thereafter. Zoro rushed in attempting to cut him only to be caught by the wrist, Sanji tried to kick him but was grabbed by the thigh, Luffy tried to punch him in the stomach, but when he connected, his hand was frozen! Sanji and Zoro were also frozen on the leg and arm respectively. Nami blocked Aokiji with her staff but was pushed away. He then froze Robin to solid ice and threatened to punch her into pieces, claiming the world would be better without her. Luffy saved Robin in the nick of time, but Aokiji said that they should not try to save her and was going to step on her, but Usopp and Chopper managed to save her and drag her back to the ship. Luffy ordered his crew to go back to the ship as he face Aokiji one-on-one. Luffy tried to send him flying with his Gomu Gomu no Storm, but he was quickly frozen up by. Having Luffy frozen solid, he realizes that Luffy tricked him. By agreeing to a one on one fight with Luffy, he couldn't attack his crew. He decided not to kill Luffy, saying that he did the World Government a favor by defeating Crocodile and commented that Smoker's message was just Smoker being dumb. Aokiji left on his bike across the ocean, he noticed that the Straw Hat Pirates are heading to Water 7 which is close to the Marine HQ. He then called Spandam, who was ready to have his Unit finish the mission, who was informed that Robin is heading to Water 7. He also gave the Golden Den Den Mushi to him to summon the Buster Call. Spandam decided to wait until Robin arrives at Water 7. Interestingly, this conflict with Aokiji would set in motion the defection of two Straw Hats. After their conversation, Robin began developing paranoia about the crew abandoning her as had happened many times in the past. She would later allow herself to be captured by CP9, preferring to die rather than be betrayed. After witnessing Aokiji's powers, Usopp begins to question his own strength in relation to the crew and the enemies they'll face. This would later contribute to him leaving as well. It would seem that his confrontation with the Straw Hats played a major part in what was to come next, and culminated in the Straw Hats rescuing Nico Robin from Enies Lobby, defeating the seemingly invincible CP9, and escaping the Buster Call. Seeing all this, Aokiji was seen again witnessing the aftermath of their raid at Enies Lobby, and the Buster Call attack. They had passed his "test" far beyond his expectations. When he was asked by a Marine over the Den Den Mushi whether they should continue to pursue the Straw Hats, Aokiji declined noting the Marines suffered heavy losses already, calling their battle "a complete defeat".One Piece Manga - Chapter 429, Aokiji declares the Marines were defeated by the Straw Hats at Enies Lobby. Aokiji at Water 7 Recently, he was in Water 7 secretly talking with Robin. Apparently, Aokiji and Saul were good friends, and 20 years ago, he let Robin go because of his friendship with Saul. He also said that he intended for everything to end at Enies Lobby, but he didn't expect the CP9 to lose to the Straw Hats. However, when he asked Robin why she did not run from the Straw Hats like she did before, Robin told him she does not want to see them die. Aokiji bids Robin farewell, telling her to live on and left by appearing to instantly disappear via his ice abilities. One Piece Manga - Chapter 433 A while later, he is seen leaving Dock 1 on his bike while eating one of Sanji's Kebab. Robin believes that he is responsible for excluding all the non-Straw Hat Pirates (outside Franky, who joined the Straw Hats after the incident) from the report on the Enies Lobby incident, instead making them out to be innocent civilians who got caught up in all the commotion. Later, he asked for Garp to lend him a ride on his ship back to Marine HQ because riding back there on his bike was 'such a bother'. One Piece Manga - Chapter 438 He witnessed the Straw Hats new ship Thousand Sunny leaping into the air to escape and, seemingly impressed by it, smiled.One Piece Manga - Chapter 439, Aokiji witnesses the Straw Hats escaping through their new ship: the Thousand Sunny. Current Events Following the announcement of Portgas D. Ace's execution, Aokiji has been summoned to lead the Marines in the battle with the Whitebeard Pirates, and has arrived at Marine Headquarters.One Piece Manga - Chapter 524, Aokiji is on his way to Mariejois to prepare for battle against the Whitebeard Pirates. Major Battles *Vs Jaguar D. Saul *Vs Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji Merchandise Aokiji is featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Trivia *His name and other Admiral names (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey) *His name itself means "Blue Pheasant" (青=Ao=Blue {this "Ao" Color can be referred as both blue or green, depend on the Japanese phrase};キジ=kiji=Pheasant) *In Japanese Fan Polls, Aokiji is currently the 16th most popular character. *The model for Aokiji's face, is the late actor Yusaku Matsuda. The character the actor played in the TV series and movie "Detective Story" (Tantei Monogatari) even had a similar hairstyle and wore the same sleepmask design. *Aokiji and Kizaru used a sword made of their respective elements in battle. Related Articles *Kizaru *Nico Robin *Jaguar D. Saul *Akainu References External Links *Aokiji at Wikipedia.com Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen